Hangers are used to hang garments or other objects on a rod. If the rod is in a closet that has a locking mechanism, the access to the hangers is limited to the person with the key or password to open the lock of the closet. However, in an open area, such as a delivery area in an apartment for laundry concierge service's deliver of clean cloth, the deliver area will be accessible to people who can enter the apartment. Under such circumstances, there will need a person, such as doorman, to watch the clothes and allow only the garment owner to take his/her own garments. If there is no doorman on duty, the delivered garments will be at a stake of being stolen or mistaken.